Se Fosse Verdade
by Gisele Weasley
Summary: [CAPÍTULO 14 ON! FIC TERMINADA! :D] Gina sofre um acidente e, entre a vida e a morte, depende única e exclusivamente de... Draco Malfoy? Desculpem a demora! [DEDICADO À ANAISA]
1. Acidente

**Capítulo 1 – Acidente**

"_Uma cama..."_, pensou Gina, semi desesperada "_É tudo o que eu quero, uma cama..."_

Logo o barulho de alguém berrando: "vamos, para a unidade de tratamento com azarações, rápido! **RÁPIDO!**", a ruiva balançou os cabelos ruivos e tomou um longo gole de café, respirou fundo e pôs-se de pé.

Mal saiu da sala onde os medi-bruxos faziam suas refeições, um número absurdo de enfermeiros vieram para cima dela:

"Gina, o que eu devo fazer com a paciente do quarto...?"

"...e ela parece estar piorando, o que você acha se eu...?"

"...mal consigo acreditar na recuperação dela, devo liberá-la ou...?"

"...acho que acabaremos por perdê-lo se continuar com a janela aber...?"

Gina fechou os olhos e virou-se para os enfermeiros, e, respirando fundo, começou.

"O paciente do quarto duzentos e dezessete precisa de tratamento com a poção de Barbosa, se acha que ela está piorando, então aumente o medicamento, não libere ainda, espere mais alguns dias, e feche a janela, **por Merlim**", disse, respondendo a todas as perguntas enquanto os enfermeiros, assentindo, saíam.

"Gina, quanto tempo faz que está aqui?", perguntou Padma, uma outra médica, que apressou os passos para acompanhar Gina "Eu ainda não te vi voltando para sua casa em o que me pareceu séculos"

"Estou aqui há algum tempo", desconversou Gina, enquanto um outro enfermeiro aproximava-se e entregava-lhe um formulário que ela analisou e assinou, enquanto Padma tomou um gole de suco, observando-a.

"Um tempo, quanto?"

"Algumas horas", disse Gina, evasiva, dando de ombros.

"Algumas horas, quanto, Gina?", e ela percebeu a ruiva ficando levemente tensa, e observando um segundo formulário que chegara às suas mãos quase imediatamente de quando se livrou do primeiro.

"Umas horas a mais que você, eu acho", disse Gina, dando de ombros e implorando mentalmente que ela desistisse.

"Gina...", disse Padma, com a voz perigosa.

"OK, OK...", disse Gina, dando-se por vencida e com um suspiro fraco, entregou o formulário ao enfermeiro "Estou aqui há 26 horas"

"_O quê_? Você ficou insana?", perguntou Padma, séria, engasgando com o café que ainda tomava quando recebeu a notícia devastadora.

"Eu... eu preciso ser nomeada a médi-bruxa encarregada, Padma. Eu me matei de estudar para isso!", disse Gina, com sinceridade, enquanto, acompanhada pela amiga, entrava em um dos quartos e preparava um poção para um paciente idoso.

"Mas, Gina...", começou Padma, sem saber o que dizer, enquanto Gina atravessou o quarto e parou ao lado do velho e injetou a poção com uma agulha.

"Casa comigo?", perguntou o velhinho, com os olhos brilhando enquanto segurava a mão de Gina.

Ela sorriu.

"Claro, mas primeiro o senhor tem que melhorar, certo?", disse a garota, rindo levemente.

"Claro, mas depois...?"

"Sim, eu caso com o senhor", disse a ruiva, pondo-se de pé e anotando na prancheta dele que o medicamento do dia já havia sido tomado.

XxXxX

O celular tocou e Gina atendeu-o prontamente.

"Virgínia Weasley?", disse, enquanto tomava outro longo gole de café.

"Oi, Gininha!", disse uma voz forte do outro lado da linha que fez Gina revirar os olhos.

"O que você quer Rony?"

"Nha... Só quero saber se a minha irmã linda vai vim jantar em casa!"

"Jantar?", perguntou Gina, confusa "Que jantar?"

Um breve silêncio.

"Não acredito que você se esqueceu", a voz estava levemente magoada.

"Ah, é!", Gina bateu levemente com a mão na mesa, xingando-se mentalmente "O Jantar do Ministério! É claro que eu vou, Ron! Estarei aí lá pelas oito, tá bom?"

"Certo... Bom, um beijo e até..."

"Até", e Gina desligou o celular, começando novamente a rotina.

XxXxX

**Ting-Tong**

"Medi-bruxa Virgínia Weasley, por favor, compareça à recepção...", disse uma voz calma que se espalhou por todo o St. Mungus.

Gina apressou o passo e entregou um formulário à um enfermeiro, dando as coordenadas rapidamente, enquanto, em passos rápidos, caminhava em direção ao espaçoso elevador que dava para a recepção.

Ao chegar lá, encontrou com Thamus Blonck, um dos principais medi-bruxos do St. Mungus.

"Virgínia...", disse ele, solenemente, fitando-a preocupado "Quanto tempo faz que está aqui?"

"Algum", disse Gina, evasiva, mas sem ser grossa, sorrindo "Então, o que o doutor queria falar comigo?"

O homem grisalho deu um longo sorriso, sem conseguir esconder o orgulho e a ansiedade em dar tal notícia e sorriu-lhe:

"Agora, minha cara, falamos de igual para igual, porque você foi nomeada a responsável pela seção de doentes!"

Gina sentiu seu rosto brilhar, tamanha a felicidade que o mesmo irradiava.

Então, a expressão do médico ficou séria.

"Agora, vá para casa, ninguém mais agüenta ver sua cara aqui, Weasley"

Gina riu gostosamente e olhou para o relógio.

"_Oh-oh"_, pensou, ao constatar que já eram 7 horas e 45 minutos.

XxXxX

_Ring-ring_

Gina buscou o telefone celular na bolsa.

"Gina, você vem, certo? Todas as pessoas mais importantes do Ministério vão estar aqui hoje!", disse Hermione, ansiosa, no telefone "É importante para o Rony e eu também quero muito vê-la, faz tempo que não conversamos."

"OK, estou indo", disse Gina, desligando o celular, enquanto abria a porta do carro.

Entrou no carro e, feliz por ter conseguido o que queria, colocou o carro para rodar na estrada um tanto quanto longa até a casa de Rony e Hermione. Ligou o rádio e uma música doce tomava conta de seus ouvidos.

Mal conseguia se conter de felicidade, as coisas estavam dando **tão** certo que chegavam a assustá-la.

Estava simplesmente bom demais para ser verdade.

E, **isso** é uma lei.

Tudo que é bom, dura pouco.

Gina estava se divertindo imaginando o que de ruim lhe poderia acontecer: cair de uma escada e engessar a perna, ou, quem sabe, ficar seriamente doente e não conseguir aparecer no hospital por décadas...

Rindo, desviou rapidamente a atenção da estrada para o rádio e ligou-o, girando o botão para aumentar o volume.

**Azar**!

Não viu, deste modo, os dois imensos focos de luz que significavam que vinha um caminhão vindo na outra mão da estrada, à qual Gina, sem querer, havia ultrapassado...

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Estão gostando, meus queridos?

Por que eu simplesmente amei escrever esse capítulo!

Sim, é baseado no filme **Just Like Heaven **ou **Se Fosse Verdade** e o filme é muito bom.

Bem, se quem está lendo essa fic me conhece, sabe perfeitamente que eu **uso a idéia** do filme, mas não sigo **o roteiro**.

Espero que se divirtam com a Fic!

Um beijo imenso e espero por algumas reviews!

Gii


	2. A Casa Quase Perfeita

Capítulo 2 – A Casa Quase Perfeita 

"Não", limitou-se Draco, olhando para a imensa mansão, mas ela simplesmente não era o que ele queria.

Simplesmente não o agradava.

Não sabia porque, mas aquela casa era simplesmente horrível.

"Mas, senhor Malfoy, já acabaram as residências à venda e alugadas da cidade! O senhor não poderia escolher uma? Aquela casa na rua..."

"**Não são o que eu quero!**", limitou-se ele, com a voz fria e seca "E é bom você achar que eu quero, ou eu vou ficar muito, **muito** bravo e você não vai gostar nada disso, certo?"

A mulher soltou um suspiro, tentando controlar a vontade de dar-lhe um bom soco no meio da fuça. Aquela fuinha filha da mãe que não conseguia pensar em outra coisa além dele mesmo e daquela porra de casa perfeita que não era encontrada em lugar algum.

"_Maluco"_, pensou a mulher, revirando os olhos.

Foi então que Draco Malfoy sentiu um papel batendo contra a sua perna, ele havia sido trazido pelo vento e agora estava praticamente colado à sua coxa, ele a puxou e fitou-o, em silêncio.

Girou nos calcanhares e deu de cara com um edifício bonito, mas simples, não chegava aos pés da casa onde morara, mas parecia bom.

"Gostei daqui!", disse, analisando o papel "E dizem que tem um apartamento vago! Estou interessado!", disse ele, quase satisfeito por ter conseguido aquilo praticamente sozinho.

Era quase como se fosse o destino o empurrando para aquela casa e ele sentiu um bom pressentimento, as coisas iam dar certo naquela casa!

Coisas boa iam acontecer!

Pelo menos, era o que ele esperara que acontecesse.

Olhou para a corretora que continuava fitando o prédio, incrédula. Depois de ter acompanhado o loiro atrás das maiores mansões da cidade, ele se interessara por um mísero prédio?

"O que é?", perguntou o loiro, cruzando os braços e fitando-a com uma sobrancelha erguida "Vai ficar parada aí? Porque, pelo o que eu bem me lembro, não é, em absoluto, para isso que eu te pago", resmungou fazendo a mulher ferver por dentro.

Se antes ela tinha que se vigiar para não se imaginar socando a cara dele, agora era preciso levar suas mãos às costas, para controlar o impulso.

"Eu... vou ver, senhor Malfoy", disse, lentamente, entre os dentes cerrados.

Draco e ela atravessaram a rua e falaram com um dos porteiros que disseram que, sim, um dos apartamentos estava vago para alugar e que eles poderiam dar uma olhada se esperassem alguns segundos.

Ele terminou de tirar a poeira da sala de visitas e acompanhou o loiro e a corretora em direção ao último andar do prédio, encontrando uma porta simples, o homem abriu-a e Draco entrou primeiro, vendo a casa mobiliada.

Repentinamente, sentira-se em casa.

A casa mobiliada era mais do que perfeita.

Era linda.

Era tudo o que ele queria.

"Eu quero!", respondeu ele, imediatamente.

"OK, eu vou te dar o número da responsável pelo imóvel...", disse o porteiro e os levou até uma salinha onde ele tinha uma sacola cheia de cartões e encontrou o que procurava "Aqui está!"

XxXxX

"O aluguel é caro!", resmungou a corretora, assim que desligou o celular, virou-se e não achava o loiro em lugar nenhum, então viu uma porta aberta, abriu a porta e viu uma escada, subiu-a e encontrou Draco no terraço do prédio, tendo uma vida perfeita da cidade.

"Essa vista é...", Draco começou, procurando por palavras.

"Perfeita?", sugeriu a corretora, pondo-se ao lado dele.

"Algo assim", murmurou ele, dando de ombros "Quanto é a mensalidade?"

"Dois mil por mês"

"OK, eu quero"

"Mas..."

"Olha, tchau, vai embora! Eu já resolvi, eu vou ligar para a mudança, eu to alugando e vou pagar hoje!"

"Ahn... certo, eu..."

"AGORA!", berrou Draco, e a mulher, bufando saiu, mas não sem antes deixar a chave com ele.

"Amanhã eu trago os papéis para você assinar, viu?"

"Tá bom, tchau!", desconversou Draco Malfoy.

XxXxX

Draco estava sentando no sofá, bebendo o vigésimo copo de cerveja amanteigada daquela manhã e ainda eram só nove horas da manhã, bocejou e resmungou:

"Pansy..."

Foi aí que sentiu algo às suas costas, virou-se e encontrou com uma ruiva fitando-o, perplexa.

Foi minuto alguns segundos, mas ele logo reconheceu-a.

"Weasley?"

"O que você está fazendo na minha casa?", perguntou ela, histericamente.

"O quê?"

"O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NA MINHA CASA?", berrou ela, séria.

Draco olhou perplexo para a ruiva.

Então, Draco Malfoy movimentou a cabeça, em sinal negativo, tentando fazer com que sua visão sumisse...

Quando abriu os olhos ela não estava mais lá, como tinha aparecido, sumira, deixando um Malfoy branco como papel para trás.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Bom, esse capítulo está curtinho!

Obrigada pelas muitas reviews!

Em breve as responderei, OK?

Por favor, comentem!

Beijos,

Gii


	3. Maluco?

**Capítulo 3 – Maluco? **

"Eu juro, cara! Era a Weasley!", diz Draco, desesperado.

"A _Weasley_, Draco?", pergunta Zabini, pouco crédulo.

"Eu sei que parece loucura, mas era ela! Eu juro!"

"Draco... Eu acho que você está enlouquecendo!", resmungou o moreno, dando de ombros, enquanto bebia mais um longo gole de sua cerveja amanteigada.

"Eu não estou enlouquecendo, eu sei o que eu vi, está bem?"

"Claro, Draco, claro...", Zabini observou o relógio e pôs-se de pé "Tenho que sair agora, sinto muito! A gente se vê, está bem?"

"Zabini, você acredita em mim, não é, cara?"

Ele ficou em silêncio.

Os dois se olharam por algum segundo.

"Er... É... Claro", falou ele, rapidamente e saiu andando rapidamente, quase como se tivesse medo do loiro que revirou os olhos.

"Ótimo, então, estou sozinho nessa! Mas nem ligo!", e dando de ombros, saiu.

Depois ficou em silêncio mais um pouco.

"Ótimo, agora eu falo sozinho..."

XxXxX

"Boa tarde! Aqui nós temos tudo sobre fantasmas e encostos, do que precisa?", perguntou um homem loiro com olhar apático.

"Sobre os dois... eu não sei direito o que ela é...", resmunga Draco, dando de ombros enquanto analisa alguns livros e os devolve as prateleiras, mal acreditando na idiotice onde se metera.

"Não sabe? Como não? E _ela_? Como pode saber se é homem ou mulher?"

Draco revirou os olhos.

"Porque ela tinha _peitos_!", disse Draco, revirando os olhos, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

"Merlim! Você sabia que fantasmas são mais do que 'peitos'?", perguntou o homem, horrorizado "Eles são seres além de qualquer explicação! Acima de qualquer hipótese!"

Draco revirou os olhos.

"Mas ela tinha _peitos_!", reafirmou ele, dando de ombros "Por isso eu sei que era mulher"

O homem fechou a cara e caminhou até a estante, pegando vários livros.

"Você não foi muito direto, então, vou dar alguns livros que eu acho básicos... você pode lê-los e...", à medida que ia falando isso, o vendedor ia depositando uma pilha de livros nos braços do loiro.

"Lê-los? _Tudo isso_?", perguntou o loiro, incrédulo "Mas é muita coisa!"

"Sinto muito, mas você quer se livrar do encostou ou não?", perguntou o homem, jogando mais livros sobre o loiro que agora estava lutando para equilibrá-los na longa pilha que já havia se formado.

"Bem..."

"Então, terá que lê-los!", o homem pulou da escada onde havia subido para alcançar os livros mais altos e olhou os títulos que Draco estava segurando "Acho que só isso é suficiente"

"_Só _isso? Até eu ler tudo isso, _eu_ morri e virei um fantasma!"

O homem lançou-lhe um olhar apático e sem humor.

"Certo", fez ele e levou os livros ao caixa, começou a passá-los, então, Draco leu seu crachá.

"Collin Crevey?"

"Sim?", fez ele, e espreitou os olhos, então arregalou-os "Malfoy?"

Draco revirou os olhos, soltando um suspiro tedioso.

"É o meu dia, definitivamente", ironizou.

XxXxX

Sentou-se no sofá e começou a abrir vários livros e tentou lê-los simultaneamente.

Não conseguiu.

Pegou um e começou a lê-lo.

Dormiu.

XxXxX

Acordou com a luz do sol entrando pela janela aberta.

Piscou os olhos com força, e viu que estava no meio de um monte de livros abertos.

A que ponto chegara!

Lendo _livros_ para se livrar de uma Weasley!

Se bem que... fazia um bom tempo que ela não aparecia.

Na verdade, só a vira daquela vez.

Talvez Zabini estivesse certo!

Se levantou e estava indo em direção ao banheiro quando viu alguém deitado em sua cama – espreitando pela porta. Aproximou-se e quase deu um berro quando a coisa _afundou_na cama.

Não se movera, mas afundara!

Só era possível ver a ponta de sua cabeça repleta de cabelos ruivos.

"Droga!", urrou e Gina saiu da cama, estava com metade do corpo para fora e, do meio das coxas para baixo, não tinha mais corpo, ela estava _dentro_ da cama.

Draco sentiu um arrepio estranho.

Convivera por anos com os fantasmas de Hogwarts, mas aquilo ali era estranho _demais_!

"O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?", perguntou ela, quando seus olhos caíram sobre ele.

"Eu..."

"Eu não disse para você se mandar?", urrou ela.

"Mas...", ele franziu o cenho, e logo cruzou os braços "Essa casa é minha, Weasley! Dá o pé daqui!", não ia sentir medo de uma idiota como aquela.

"MALFOY, ESSA CASA É MINHA!", e, do nada, ela sumiu.

De novo.

Draco ficou trêmulo e sentou-se na cama.

Não era possível.

NÃO PODIA ESTAR ACONTECENDO.

Ele estava com medo de uma _Weasley_?

Nunca!

Agora, sim, leria todos aqueles livros!

E se livraria daquela ruiva insuportável, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse!

_Continua..._

**_N/A: _**Gi ouve: NADA XD

Hiauhaiuhaihauiahaiuha

Sinto muito a demora, e o capítulo está curto, mas é porque estive com o tempo super corrido, mas logo estarei de férias e as atualizações serão bem mais freqüentes!

Um beijo imenso para todos vocês!

E espero por reviews!

Gii


	4. Uma Conversa Estranha

**Capítulo 4 – Uma Conversa Estranha**

"_Venha, venha, ó alma infeliz! Apareça! Apareça! Apareça!"_, Draco ficou em silêncio por um tempo, olhando em volta.

Nada.

"_Pobre alma sem descanso, apareça para o seu_... servo? Eu, hein...", e descartou este livro também.

Exasperado, abriu outro livro.

"_Encosto! Encosto! Saía de perto de mim... Vá para onde pertence!"_, Draco ficou em silêncio de novo.

Droga!

Nada parecia funcionar e, de qualquer forma, esse a levava embora e como poderia ter certeza de que ela realmente se fora?

"_O tormento que carregas, ó pobre espírito, deixe-os sob os meus ombros e venha solicitar meus..._ serviços? O que é isso? Slogan?", xingou Draco, jogando o livro em um dos sofás, dando de ombros.

"MERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", bradou ele, irritado.

Então recostou-se de novo no sofá e pegou a garrafa de cerveja que estava próxima ao pé do sofá.

Olhou-o e depois fitou a mesa de madeira e ergueu uma sobrancelha, depois um sorriso expandiu-se.

"Weasley?", chamou ele, para o nada "Eu não tenho idéia de onde você está, mas... se não aparecer agora, eu vou colocar essa garrafa geladinha de cerveja sobre essa sua mesa e, acredite em mim, vai ficar uma marca aqui que não vai sair _nunca_!"

E começou a aproximar a garrafa da mesa.

"NÃO OUSE!", berrou a ruiva, que surgiu do nada, e ele pulou de susto.

Funcionou.

"Escuta aqui, sua lesada! Você não ouviu eu te chamando, não?", perguntou ele, irritado.

"Como assim? _Você_ me chamando?", perguntou ela, com desdém.

"Eu estou há meia hora lendo porcaria desses livros chamando espíritos aqui e você nem apareceu!", disse ele, se levantando.

"Espíritos? Eu não sou um espírito!", diz a ruiva, cruzando os braços Estou viva e você está na minha casa! NA MINHA! Quando você vai sair, por falar nisso?"

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Eu estou _pagando o aluguel_ desta casa, Weasley", revirou os olhos "Ou seja, ela é minha pelos próximos três anos!"

"Não pode ser!", berrou Gina, irritada "Porque essa casa é _minha_!"

"Weasley, entende uma coisa, você está _morta_!", bradou ele e estendeu a mão para tocá-la, mas ela atravessou-a "Viu?"

O olhar descrente da ruiva parou sobre as mãos dele.

"Você ia pegar no meu _peito_, Malfoy?", perguntou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha e fitando-o com nojo.

Draco hesitou.

"Este não é o ponto!", disse ele, depois de pigarrear "O ponto é: você está morta e a casa é minha!"

"Eu não estou morta!", ela recuou, e a mão de Draco saiu de dentro dela, fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse "Como eu poderia estar falando com _você_ se eu estivesse morta?"

Draco olhou para ela, irônico.

"Você só pode estar brincando! Eu tenho um colega, não sei se você conhece, o nome é Nick Quase Sem Cabeça..."

Gina arregalou os olhos.

Ela havia se esquecido daquilo, mas era verdade.

Nick estava morto e falava com todos os alunos da Grifinória.

E da sonserina também, pelo jeito.

Droga!

"Weasley?", perguntou o loiro, fitando-a com curiosidade "Olha, eu sinto muito... Tá, não, eu não sinto nada, mas acho que deve ser péssimo estar morto"

Gina lançou-lhe um olhar furioso.

"Eu estou morta! Não posso acreditar nisso!", choramingou ela, e cruzou os braços, olhando para os próprios pés e, por um instante, um único, fez com que ele se lembrasse da garotinha de onze anos que ele enganara.

A garotinha de onze anos que quase morrera por sua culpa.

E que agora jazia, de fato, morta.

"Olha, Weasley...", começou ele, sentindo-se estranhamente culpado.

Ela olhou-o, e depois deu um sorriso leve que iluminava o rosto doce dela.

"Você viu a vista lá de cima?", perguntou ela, e, antes que pudesse perceber, Draco ouviu um 'sim' sair de sua boca "Foi o que me fez querer este apartamento. A visão é maravilhosa...", murmurou ela "Mas de que me adianta ela, agora, se eu estou morta?", perguntou, chateada.

"Bom, você está morta, mas não está cega... está?"

"Você está usando uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta... hum... e a sua cueca é branca", concluiu ela, satisfeita.

Draco olhou para baixo, incrédulo.

"Depois que vocês morrem, vocês ganham visão de raio-X?", perguntou, confuso.

"Bem...", corou ela, de leve.

Um silêncio constrangido seguiu-se.

"Certo. Por que você não vai embora?", perguntou ele, de repente.

"Para onde?"

"Ora, para onde mais? Para o céu... ou o inferno... ou onde diabos os coelhos ficam", falou ele, zombando.

"Eu não sou um coelho, está bem?", perguntou ela, irritada "E eu não sei como ir para o céu, nem para o inferno e nem para diabo nenhum!"

Draco revirou os olhos.

"É incompetente até para isso... Querida, você morre e vai para onde diabos você merece ir!", falou ele, em tom óbvio, como se Gina fosse uma criancinha.

Gina bufou, irritada.

"Quer saber, _você_ vai me ajudar, então, já que é tão fácil!", bradou ela, irritada.

"Como?", fez ele, confuso.

"Se é tão fácil, agora é sua _obrigação_ me ajudar a ir para onde quer que eu mereça já que eu estou morta!", reafirmou ela, à medida que o loiro ia ficando lívido.

"Como é que é?"

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Sinto muito a demora e, como já disse, meu PC deu problema e blábláblá... XD

Enfiiiim!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Atualizarei daqui duas semanas!

Esta freqüência está boa para vocês?

Ah, e eu quase não recebi comentários no último cap...

Por favor, só peço dez comentários!

Com dez, eu fico feliz!

Beijooos.

Gii


	5. A Arte da Persuasão

**Capítulo 5 – A Arte da Persuasão **

"Não vou, não! Se você morreu, eu não tenho nada com isso, minha querida!", fez Draco, sem conseguir controlar a vontade de bater naquela insolente.

Mas se batesse nela, sua mão ia atravessar o ar e...

E sabe-se lá o que aconteceria.

Não.

Controle-se.

Você não pode estar preocupado com isso!

Ela está _morta_!

Não pode fazer nada!

Porque é uma morta!

Idiota!

"_Que droga!"_, uma voz dentro de Draco rugiu, mas ele não ia se deixar vencer.

"Weasley, eu tenho coisas bem mais importantes para fazer agora, está bem?"

"Como o quê? Ficar sentado nesta porcaria de sofá assistindo à jogos de Quadriboll?"

"Exatamente", fez ele, dando de ombros e ligando a TV.

Gina sentou-se na mesinha de frente, bem em frente à ele.

"Não vou sair daqui"

"Ótimo, porque eu também não"

"Ótimo", fez ela.

"É, ótimo", reafirmou ele.

XxXxX

Já era o segundo fogo q ele assistia, Gina continuava sentada na mesa de centro e ele via o jogo através de seu corpo.

Draco bufou.

"Isso é muito chato"

"Eu sei", falou ela, com a voz cheia de tédio.

Ele se levantou, sem avisos, e vestiu um casaco.

"Onde você vai?"

"Beber", respondeu ele, e depois franziu o cenho "Por que estou falando isso para _você_?", e saiu.

Gina atravessou a parede e correu atrás dele.

"Você sabia que as pessoas que bebem demais – e _você_ bebe – tem grandes porcentagens de desenvolver uma cirrose?", perguntou ela, ficando ao lado dele.

"Eu não me importo", disse ele, sem olhar para ela.

"Mas assim você pode acabar morrendo!"

"Haha! Que ironia... _Você_ me falando sobre morte!", riu ele, andando mais rapidamente em direção à entrada do edifício.

Gina franziu o cenho, em uma cara chateada.

"Eu estou tentando ajudar!"

"Não preciso de sua ajuda!", berrou Draco, ignorando o olhar espantado do porteiro.

"Precisa, sim! Você está _perdido_, Malfoy!", grunhiu ela, aparecendo do lado dele.

"Posso até estar perdido, mas certamente não preciso de _você_ para me encontrar, pobretona!", agora eram as pessoas que olhavam para ele, mas ele mal prestava atenção.

Gina ficou em silêncio, mas continuou seguindo-o, enquanto ele entrou no bar do outro lado da rua, ela ficou de pé ao lado dele assim que ele sentou-se perto do balcão.

"Garçom, por favor, uma dose de _whisky_, do melhor, por favor", pediu ele, decidido a ignorá-la.

"Você vai fingir que eu não estou aqui?", perguntou ela, incrédula.

O loiro olhou para ela, deu um sorrisinho, e inclinou a taça em sua direção, como se oferecesse um brinde à ruiva, e depois tomou um longo gole e voltou à olhar para frente.

"Eu não _suporto_ ser ignorada!", berrou ela, e fitou-o, incrédula, ao perceber que ele nem movera os olhos em sua direção "Vai ser assim? Tem certeza?", perguntou ela.

O loiro deu de ombros.

Não ia deixar que achassem que ele era louco por causa de uma alma estúpida.

Então, olhou para o lado, mas viu que a ruiva havia sumido. Olhou em volta, mas não a encontrou, mas então uma voz provocadora chegou em seus ouvidos:

"Me procurando?", perguntou ela, às suas costas.

Ele virou-se, espantado, abriu a boca, pronto para perguntar o que ela estava planejando, mas então ela enfiou a mão no corpo dele e, para o horror de Draco, sentiu que perdia o controle da mão que segurava a taça de _whisky_.

"O quê...?"

Então, sem aviso, o braço de Draco começou a mover-se cegamente, derrubando o conteúdo da taça por todos os cantos e chamando a atenção de todo o bar para cima do loiro.

"Vai me ajudar agora? Porque, você sabe, eu também posso começar a controlar outras coisas...", disse ela, em tom um tanto malicioso.

Os olhos acinzentados do loiro arregalaram-se.

XxXxX

"Eu te odeio! Muito, muito, muito! Mesmo! Você não tem idéia!", sussurrou ele, na rua, entre os dentes.

"Eu também não morro de amor por você, mas preciso de sua ajuda!", disse ela, por fim "Você parece ser o único que pode me ver! E eu me lembro muito pouco da minha vida, a única coisa que lembro é de você...", corou "E isso porque você pode me ver... _Só_ por isso"

Draco revirou os olhos.

"Não sei porque aceitei te ajudar"

Ela deu um sorrisinho.

"É o meu poder de persuasão!", silabou ela, ao ouvido dele, fazendo ele se arrepiar.

_Continua..._

**_N/A: _**Gii ouve: Shakira – Las de La Intuición

Hauihaiuahaiuh

Amei escrever esse capítulo!

Sinto muito a demora:)

Espero por REVIEEEEEEWS!

Até o próximo!

Gii


	6. Investigações

Capítulo 6 – Investigações 

Draco passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

"Você não se lembra de nada, mesmo?", perguntou Draco, fitando-a.

"Não!", gemeu ela "Mal consigo me lembrar dos meus irmãos..."

"Não te culpo, também, você tem quinhentos!", disse ele, mas ao ver o olhar magoado dela, sentiu-se estranhamente culpado "Sinto muito"

Gina deu de ombros.

"Não me lembro de nada... só de você", falou ela e olhou para o chão "Mas acho que é só porque você é o único que pode me ver... e tenho certeza de que você está louco para se livrar de mim... então...", sussurrou ela "me ajude, e eu juro que vou embora"

Ele fitou-a, sentindo algo estranho em seu estômago.

Algo _muito_ estranho.

Que nunca sentira antes.

"_Deve ser nojo"_, pensou, desesperado por tentar entender todo aquele estranho sentimento que se estabelecera entre ambos.

"Já sei!", disse ele, levantando-se de um pulo "Vamos ir de apartamento em apartamento, perguntando para todo mundo o que sabem sobre você!"

"É uma boa idéia!", sorriu ela, e, logo que percebeu para quem estava sorrindo, fechou a cara "Erm... digo... Bem pensado, Malfoy"

Draco abriu a porta e Gina foi o seguindo.

Bateu à porta do vizinho da frente, uma velha senhora atendeu.

"Pois não?"

"Eu gostaria de saber se a senhora conheceu a moça que morava aqui, antes de mim", disse Draco, com seu melhor sorriso de bom samaritano.

"Oh, sim. Era uma mocinha encantadora, e não era que nem aqueles malditos _punks_ que ficam ouvindo música até as cinco horas da manhã, simplesmente entrava na casa, se fechava e saía só no outro dia de manhã, para ir trabalhar!", sorriu a educada senhora.

"Hum... Bem... Obrigado", agradeceu o loiro.

"Disponha", falou a senhora, dando um sorriso bondoso e fechando a porta.

Gina ficou em silêncio.

"Bem, talvez eu não fosse sociável com a velhinha, mas tivesse outros amigos no prédio!", disse esperançosa.

"_Duvido muito..."_, pensou Malfoy.

"Eu ouvi isso!", irritou-se ela.

"Eu não falei nada!", indignou-se ele.

"Mas pensou, e eu ouvi!", rebateu ela.

O loiro revirou os olhos e desceu as escadas em direção ao andar de baixo.

(**N/A: **Lembre-se, o apartamento de Gina e Draco é no último andar, até porque tem acesso ao teto do prédio! )

XxXxX

"Você conheceu a garota do último andar?"

"Não", disse um senhor gordo, fechando a porta na cara deles.

XxXxX

"Quem?", perguntou uma loira que tinha uma filha recém nascida no colo e outros dois de mais ou menos três ou quatro anos, puxando sua saia.

XxXxX

"Uma ruiva morava aqui?", perguntou um adolescente, mascando chiclete com a boca aberta "Maneiro"

XxXxX

"Sinto muito, mudei-me há pouco também", disse uma mulher com um celular no ombro, uma calculadora em uma mão e uma planilha em outra.

XxXxX

"Hum? Desculpa... você... pode... repetir?", perguntou um cara, e o cheiro de maconha que saía do seu quarto mostrava que não adiantava quantas vezes eles tentassem falar, ele nunca entenderia.

XxXxX

Gina já estava quase sem esperanças, quando:

"Ah, sim, eu conhecia ela", disse uma mulher atraente, com um corpo bem tornado e voz sensual, olhando para Draco Malfoy como se ele fosse o prato principal do seu jantar.

"Viu, eu disse!", urrou uma Gina, cheia de felicidade.

"Era uma anti-social que não fazia nada. Trabalhava, dormia, trabalhava, dormia... sinceramente, era uma fracassada, ao meu ponto de vista!"

Draco segurou o riso.

"Oh, bem... obrigado, de qualquer forma", disse ele.

Ela piscou.

"Apareça"

Gina fez um bico.

"Viu? _Eu_ disse", falou ele, vitorioso.

"Tá na cara que eu não me envolveria com uma qualquer como ela...", resmungou, revirando os olhos.

"Ah... eu achei ela legal", disse o loiro, provocando-a.

"Hahaha... Engraçadérrimo você!"

"Ah, Weasley, vai catar coquinho!", disse ele, e fico quieto, ao perceber que uma menininha de seis anos o fitava, com os olhos arregalados e agarrada a sua boneca como se ela fosse um escudo.

Gina começou a rir.

"Ótimo, agora, além de tudo, eu sou louco!", sussurrou para a ruiva ao seu lado.

"Diga uma novidade", disse a ruiva, sorrindo.

XxXxX

Gina e Draco sentaram-se no sofá, fitando, incrédulos e perplexos a TV desligada.

"Como eu posso não ter amigos?", perguntou ela, chateada.

"Bem, em Hogwarts não era muito diferente, você andava com aquela Lunática..."

"Quem?", perguntou Gina, verdadeiramente confusa.

"Luvegood, se lembra?"

"Quem?", perguntou Gina, franzindo o cenho "Merlim, de quem você está falando?"

Draco ficou em silêncio e Gina o entendeu.

A ruiva baixou os olhos e seu rosto se contraiu em uma careta de choro.

"Eu não sei nada sobre mim", resmungou, com a voz fraca "Estou morta, por que diabos me importo tanto?"

"Virgínia, não fale assim!", e, logo, corrigiu-se "Digo, Weasley, não se lembra do ditado: vaso ruim não quebra? Provável..."

"Então, o que eu sou? Se não estou morta, porque não consigo tocar as coisas, e, quando muito, consigo me sentar, como agora... tem horas que pareço real, mas em outras, quase esqueço meu próprio nome!", terminou, com um soluço.

Sem saber o que dizer, Draco ligou a TV e um programa de perguntas e respostas começou a passar.

"Quando um bruxo sofre um feitiço de cegueira, o que ele deve fazer?", perguntou o apresentador.

"Pôr uma compressa de água quente sobre os olhos, e aplicá-la por cinco minutos", respondeu Gina, monotonamente "Fácil"

"Eu... eu... eu não sei", admitiu a mulher, corada.

"Realmente, essa era uma difícil, mas a resposta correta é:", o homem olhou para a câmera, fazendo charme, antes de concluir "pôr uma compressa de água quente por sobre os olhos até que o efeito do feitiço passe!"

Draco olhou Gina, espantado.

E ela sorriu, maravilhada.

"Draco, eu sou médica!"

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Gii ouve **Natasha Thomas – Let Me Show You (The Way)**

Ameeei esse capítulo, sem noção!

Desculpa a demora! XD

Agora, as reviews:

**Princesa Chii: **Super poder de convencimento, não é? Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

**Musa-Sama:** Aqui está o próximo, espero que ame ele também!

**Pulguinha: **É verdade, o filme é o máximo! Eu assisti ele e, na hora: DRACO/GINA! Quase berrei no cinema! XD Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

**Anaisa: **Oiii, sócia mais foda do mundo! Que bom que você gostou, eu também to amandooo a sua fic:) Todas, aliás! E o capítulo 11? XD Amo.te!

Gente...

4 Reviews?

4 REVIEWS?

¬¬

Olha, todos vocês que não comentaram vão receber carvão do papai Noel! xD

Por favor, né, gente?

Gostou? Comenta!

Que custa? T.T

Amoooo!

Gii


	7. Uma Visita Ao Hospital

Capítulo 7 – Uma Visita ao Hospital 

Draco estacionou o carro em frente ao St. Mungus, Gina atravessou a lataria do carro, correndo para acompanhá-lo.

Entraram na recepção de St. Mungus e a mesma estava um caos, pessoas feridas por todos os cantos, mas, mesmo assim, soava encantador para Gina.

"Dra... Malfoy", corrigiu-se, rapidamente "Tenho certeza de que já estive aqui... mas, você sabe, não como paciente, como... como medi-bruxa!"

Draco deu um meio sorriso e caminhou em direção à recepção.

"Licença, a senhorita poderia me informar...", começou ele.

"Tem algum problema?", perguntou ela, sem erguer os olhos.

"Não"

"Hora marcada com algum profissional?"

"Ahn... Não", disse ele, incerto.

O que isso tinha a ver?

"Veio agendar algo?"

"Eu...", a mulher fitou-o como quem diz 'apenas responda, caramba!' e voltou os olhos para o computador à sua frente "Não", admitiu ele.

"Então, sinto muito, mas não posso ajuda-lo em nada"

"Senhorita, por favor, é muito importante", tentou ele, novamente, forçando-se a ser educado.

"É mais importante do que aquele senhor, que tem furúnculos nascendo à cada centímetro quadrado de seu corpo?", perguntou ela, ainda sem erguer os olhos, mas Draco conseguiu ver a cara de dor do homem toda vez que se movia.

Olhou para Gina que, triste, olhou para o chão.

"Não"

"Ou aquela pobre mulher, que está vomitando lesmas desde que chegou?"

Draco viu a mulher com o segundo balde no colo – já havia um primeiro próximo aos seus pés – vomitando lesmas nojentas.

"Não"

"E, mesmo assim, você julga seu problema importante?", perguntou a mulher, com frieza.

Draco viu Gina, cabisbaixa, se virando e indo em direção à saída e, por algum motivo estranho, quis espancar a mulher, mas conteve-se, com muito esforço.

"Sim, ainda assim, julgo o meu motivo importante", disse, com firmeza "E se eu tiver que pegar uma senha para resolvê-lo, assim será", disse, fitando-a, determinado.

Gina fitou-o, com os olhos brilhando de admiração.

A mulher fitou-o com desdém e à contragosto, entregou-lhe um papelzinho com um número.

"Obrigado", disse, irônico, deu as costas e saiu, acompanhado por Gina.

"Considere-se abraçado, Malfoy"

"Considerado"

XxXxX

Passaram-se três horas até que a senha de Draco foi chamada, os dois seguiram em direção à recepção.

"Certo, o que deseja?", perguntou a mulher, sem esconder a irritação.

Draco tirou uma foto do bolso e mostrou a mulher.

"Você conheceu essa medi-bruxa? O nome dela era Virgí..."

"Não, não conheci", cortou-o a mulher, grosseiramente "PRÓXIMO!", berrou.

Draco, irritado, bateu com as duas mãos no tampo do balcão e fitou-a.

"A senhorita", disse, com a voz tremendo de raiva "Foi grossa comigo desde que cheguei, e eu tentei ser gentil e relevar, no entanto, está ficando realmente muito complicado. Desejo falar com o seu superior. _Agora_!"

"Escute, senhor, isso daqui é um hospital..."

"Aos diabos se eu não estou vomitando lesmas, ou com furúnculos saindo do ouvidos, ou com um olho pendurado, ou o raio que os parta, eu desejo falar com o seu superior, porque o meu problema _também_ é sério e se você não é profissional o suficiente para me ajudar com ele, vou procurar alguém que seja. Fui claro?", perguntou o loiro, irritado.

A mulher corou violentamente.

"Sinto muito, senhor, mas..."

Gina sorriu.

"Obrigado"

Draco deu um meio sorriso, mas voltou para a mulher, com cara de poucos amigos.

"Então, como é que é!"

"Pegue o elevador, décimo andar", disse a mulher, por fim.

XxXxX

O elevador estava cheio e os dois estavam espremidos um contra o outro, o que fazia com que Draco sentisse um friozinho agradável na área em que o "corpo" de Gina encontrava com o corpo quente e real dele.

Aquilo era mais do que estranho.

Aquilo era confuso e sem sentido.

Mas, ainda assim, bom.

Gina estava mordiscando o lábio, estranhando a sensação de algo quente contra ela, quando a porta se abriu no oitavo andar e, então, Gina viu o corredor branco e longo, e teve o deslumbre de uma memória.

"Draco, rápido, temos que descer aqui!", disse, tocando-lhe a mão.

"SEGURE A PORTA!", berrou o loiro, e o homem que conduzia o elevador assim o fez "OBRIGADO!", berrou, assim que saiu do elevador.

Gina parou em frente às palavras que estavam escritas com uma cor dourada:

_Área De Tratamento Para Pacientes Em Estado Grave_

Teve um flash, onde viu a si mesma correndo para dentro da porta de vai-e-vem branca, com uma prancheta em uma mão e um copo descartável de café na outra.

"Eu trabalhei aqui!", disse, feliz.

"Como você...?"

"Eu só sei! Vamos, por aquela porta!", disse, apontando para a grande e branca porta de vai-e-vem.

Os dois seguiram para o local, rapidamente, e por fim, pararam em frente à uma nova recepção.

Draco pegou a foto de Gina que tinha no bolso – trouxera para mostrar para a recepcionista, mas a mesma havia sido tão grossa, que esquecera-se completamente dela – e, estava quase chegando na recepção quando deu um esbarrão em alguém.

A foto caiu no chão.

"Sinto muito", disse a medi-bruxa pegando a foto e parou, estática.

Draco sentiu uma fagulha de esperança.

"Você a conhece?", perguntou.

"Sim, é uma pena o que aconteceu com ela", disse a mulher e, quando ergueu os olhos, Draco a reconheceu imediatamente: Lunática Luvegood.

"Pergunte para ela onde eu estou, Draco! Por favor!", pediu Gina, aproximando-se.

"Você sabe onde ela está?", perguntou, com medo da resposta.

A mulher olhou para baixo e apontou para o chão, com o dedo indicador.

Draco engoliu em seco.

"Ela está... morta?", Draco ouviu um solucinho de Gina às suas costas.

"Merlim, não!", disse Luna, arregalando os olhos "Ela está no andar de baixo, mas, devo avisar, o estado dela não é bom. Está em coma vai fazer um ano."

Draco arregalou os olhos.

"A senhora poderia me levar lá?"

"Sinto muito, mas só familiares podem ir visitá-la", disse a mulher, depois, fitou-o, confusa "Eu te conheço de algum lugar?"

"Provavelmente, não. Mas obrigado de qualquer forma"

XxXxX

"Veja pelo lado bom, você não está morta...", tentou ele.

"Draco, você não entende...", diz ela, triste, sem nem se importar com o fato de o chamar pelo primeiro nome "Um coma de um ano... estou praticamente morta... é por isso que _eu_ estou aqui... você não entende? Meu corpo só está vivo por causa das máquinas..."

Draco ficou em silêncio.

"Gina, eu quero te ver", disse ele, por fim.

"Como assim?"

"Eu quero ver _você_. E acho que é do que você precisa, ver que o seu corpo está bem para... relaxar"

Gina sorriu.

"Acho que sim, mas como?"

Draco deu um meio sorriso.

"Eu tive uma idéia..."

_Continua..._

**N/A: _PASSEM EM MINHA NOVA FANFIC: SETE MINUTOS NO PARAÍSO_**

Bom, eu gostei desse capítulo! XD

E, sinto informar, mas a fic já está acabando.

Mais uns cinco ou seis capítulos, mais ou menos:/

Espero que estejam gostando!

**Anaisa – **Relaxa, eu também estava em provas T.T Mas estou escrevendo já e te mando o e-mail com o resto do capítulo daqui há pouquinho! Amo.te!

**Lara M. – **Aí tem o resto, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também!

**Paola Lee – **Obrigada pelo elogio e aí está o resto da fic! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também!

**Bethy Potter – **ahuiahiuahiuaha É verdade, Draco atrai mulheres lindas! Mas quer só a Gina! ;D Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também!

**Izabelle Malfoy – **Também, mó anti-social a garota! Haiuhaiuhaa Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Um beijo!

**Princesa Chi – **Cadê a attn a sua fic, muié? U.u Eu quero saber dela! Quanto ao Draco e a Gina, só esperando para ver onde isso tudo vai dar.

**Lika Slytherin –** Tá att! Bjus no seu coração também!

Obrigada pelas reviews, gente!

Até o próximo capítulo e eu espero por reviews, está bem?

Um beijo imensooo!

Gii


	8. O Plano

Capítulo 8 – O Plano 

"Vamos, você consegue...", pensou Gina, esticando a mão e tocando o pano.

Ou melhor, tentando.

Mas não conseguindo.

Concentrou-se.

Era assim o tempo inteiro: ás vezes, conseguia tocar algumas coisas e, às vezes, não. Mas agora era de vital importância que conseguisse.

Depois de mais alguns segundos de muita insistência, sua mão conseguiu prender o pano e Gina saiu correndo, encontrando com um Draco refugiado na escada de incêndio.

"Aqui, tome", disse, entregando-lhe as vestes de enfermeiro.

"Eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso por você", resmungou ele, olhando para os lados e começando a despir-se de suas roupas, Gina, envergonhada, virou-se de costas.

"Eu sei, muito obrigada, Malfoy"

Ele resmungou alguma coisa, provavelmente um xingamento, mas, em alguns segundos, já estava vestido como um enfermeiro. Ele saiu da escada de incêndio e caminhou calmamente em direção ao corredor.

Draco ficou observando calmamente cada um dos quartos.

"Não é esse", murmurou ele.

"Nem esse", foi a vez de Gina.

"Nem esse", os dois em uníssono, ao ver uma velha despenteada se debatendo.

Então, eles entram no último quarto do corredor, e lá está ela.

Deitada, de olhos fechados, calma.

"Sou eu", disse Gina, com a voz fraca e fina.

Draco sentiu o coração bater com mais força.

Era quase como... Merlim... _aquela_ era Virgínia Weasley e se sentia terrivelmente atraído por ela.

E ela estava em coma!

Isso era loucura.

Olhou para o espírito de Virgínia que parecia em estado de choque, e aproximou-se do seu corpo, infeliz.

Ele não soube o que dizer.

"Draco, sou eu!", disse Gina, novamente, aproximando-se de si mesma.

"É...", falou ele, com a voz fraca, incrédulo.

Como nunca percebera quão linda a Weasley era? Cabelos ruivos compridos, pele branca, olhos cerrados e um sorriso doce.

Estava pensando seriamente em aproximar-se daquele corpo frágil e maravilhoso da ruiva, até que...

"Licença, senhor... mas será que nós poderíamos entrar?", perguntou uma voz feminina às costas de Draco.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **OK... O capítulo está um pouco pequeno, eu admito...

Mas os próximos estarão maiores!

Draco xonadinho na Gina, hum? XD

Então, agora, vamos para as reviews!

**Thais Weasley Malfoy – **Obrigada pela 'essa fic é muito show'! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!

**Lara M. – **huaahiuahiuaha Mantenha a fagulha acesa! Não sabemos o dia de amanhã, não é? ;)

**Thaty –**Aí está a 'cuntinuação'. xD Bjins!

**Paola Lee – **É verdade, mas é que se ficasse muito longa, ia ser meio massante, não é? Um beijo!

**Gaby Granger –** É um filme lindo! Que bom que gostou da adaptação!

**Princesa Chi –** Vixi, é verdade! XD Bom, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, um beijo imenso!

**Anaisa –** Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Obrigada pela review, sócia! Beijos!

É isso aí, gente!

Espero por mais reviews e até o próximo capítulo!

Beijos!

Gii


	9. Envelope Pardo

**Capítulo 9 – Envelope Pardo**

Era Hermione Granger, acompanhada por duas filhas.

Eram filhas de Rony, e Draco pôde ver isso pelos cabelos ruivos das crianças que aproximaram-se de Gina segurando um buquê de flores e pondo em um vaso, na cabeceira.

"Bom dia, titia", disseram as duas, beijando a testa da Gina adormecida.

Gina lançou um olhar às garotas e tapou a boca, enquanto lágrimas desciam seu rosto.

Eram suas sobrinhas.

Filhas de seu irmão com sua melhor amiga e nem mesmo disso se lembrava.

"Merda", sussurrou, soluçando.

"Licença, o senhor é médico?", perguntou Hermione, claramente sem reconhecê-lo.

"Não!", disse Draco, mas depois limpou a garganta "Sou enfermeiro"

"Oh, bem, nesse caso, você sabe nos dizer quando o médico chega? Preciso falar com ele sobre o estado da... bem...", ela corou, parecendo sem coragem de dizer isso na frente das filhas.

Draco tentou sorrir e deu de ombros.

"Não sei se ele..."

"Estou aqui", disse uma voz masculina e Draco entrou na sala, com um pulo, assustado "Sinto a demora, senhora Weasley", disse, referindo-se à Hermione ", mas creio que precisamos conversar, seriamente"

Hermione assentiu e pediu que as crianças a esperassem no quarto, e saiu com o médico para o lado de fora, no corredor.

Depois que a porta foi fechada, Draco sacou a varinha e, com um feitiço, fez com que fosse possível ouvir o que Hermione e o médico falavam, do outro lado.

"É um assunto delicado, senhora Weasley", afirmou ele "E entenderemos se a senhora quiser algum tempo para pensar sobre isso, e..."

"Apenas fale, doutor Cotton!", disse Hermione, determinada.

"Bom...", falou ele, depois, limpou a garganta e foi bem direto "Uma pessoa em coma é muito sério, Gina está praticamente morta, a única coisa que a mantém viva são os aparelhos, então, o procedimento natural, seria desligar os aparelhos, já que quase não existem mais chances de sua recuperação, mas para isso, precisamos da autorização dos membros da família – pelo menos, do membro responsável, que seria o seu marido -, então, eu gostaria de entregar-lhe isso e...", esticou um envelope pardo.

"Ora, é muita ous...", começou ela, mas ele logo a interrompeu.

"Sim, eu sei que parece ousado e sem coração a princípio, senhora Weasley, deixe-me explicar melhor a situação: as chances de Gina voltar à vida são poucas, senão nula e, bem, ela era à favor disso"

"De desligar os aparelhos, você quer dizer?", perguntou Hermione, com a voz trêmula.

"Sim"

Draco sentiu uma raiva surgir de dentro dele.

Não poderia permitir que aquilo acontecesse.

Voltou-se para Gina que fitava distraída as duas sobrinhas que seguravam sua mão e a fitavam com carinho.

POFT.

A porta bateu com tudo contra Draco.

"Auch", fez ele, e o doutor Cotton fitou-o perplexo.

"Sinto muito... o que faz aqui?"

"Eu... bem... tenho que...", olhou para Gina, esperando por algum tipo de cola.

"Diga que veio fazer os procedimentos de sempre", disse ela, ao seu ouvido, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

"Vim fazer os procedimentos de sempre", informou, quando teve sua voz de volta.

Os olhos de Hermione se demoraram nele.

"Nós nos conhecemos?"

"Não. Não, claro que não", disse Draco, rapidamente.

"Ahn...", fez ela, e então ele reparou em um envelope pardo que ela segurava contra o corpo, com força "Crianças, vamos deixar a tia Gina descansar, OK?"

As duas resmungaram e saíram andando junto com a mão.

Ao longo, Draco pôde ouvir uma delas reclamar:

"Mãe, por que a tia Gina está sempre dormindo?"

Draco engoliu em seco e seus olhos voltaram-se para Gina, que o fitava, confusa.

"O que houve?", perguntou, piscando, confusa.

Draco hesitou.

"Gina, por que não tenta se deitar em seu corpo, talvez, assim, você consiga entrar nele", disse, em pânico, não querendo contar o que ouvira.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Gostaram do capítulo?

Espero que sim!

Bem, no fim, era mesmo a Hermione quem havia chegado, mas não o reconheceu! Que sorte, hum?

E agora, será que vai dar certo o plano do Draquinho? Oo

Bom, agora, as reviews!

**Bethy Potter: **haiuahuaih Thaaaanks! Obrigada pela review, ameeeei! Aí está o novo capítulo e espero que tenha gostado!

**Thais Weasley Malfoy: **É, foi só a Hermione, e ela não o reconheceu! XD Graças, hein? Hauiahaiuha Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

**Anaisa: **hauahiuahaih Nhá, eu não consigo escrever capítulos muito grandes! XD E cadê a _minha_ afilhada, hein? XD Bjins!

**Mari Veiga: **Obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo!

**Princesa Chi: **Acertou, hein? Chutou bem, amiga! Hauahiauha O capítulo ficou um pouquinho maior, certo? XD Então, beijos!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy: **Obrigada! Eu também achei o filme o máximo e assim que o vi, pensei em fazer uma Draco/Gina! Espero outra review sua sobre esse capítulo! ;D

**Lara M.: **Bom, ele não ficou em apuros, mas como é que ele vai contar para a ruivinha que Hermione está com o papel que pode acabar com ela de vez? O.O ;D Espero por outra review!

**Rk-Chan: **Por que eu vejo muita novela? (risos) Não entendi... XD Tudo bem, eu sou uma criança meio debilitada as vezes, e, don't worry eu não vou pôr aquela pouca vergonha que acontece nas novelas das oito. U.U XD

**Dani Sly: **haiuahiau Obrigada pelo elogio e esse é, na verdade, o filme mais lindo que eu já vi – bom, _um dos_ mais – muito bom! Assim que terminar a fic, aluga ele! A Reese tá ótima nesse papel:) Obrigada pela review!

Obrigada pelas reviews, gente!

Ame-e-e-e-ei!

Próximo capítulo em breve!

Mas não custa nada mandar um reviewzinha, né?

Beijos!

Gii


	10. Conversando Com Hermione

**Capítulo 10 – Falando com Hermione**

Ela pareceu pensar sobre a idéia.

"Bem, pode dar certo...", murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para ele.

Os dois caminharam em direção ao corpo de Gina e ela deitou-se sobre o mesmo.

Draco postou-se ao lado de Gina – a em coma, não o espírito – com a prancheta em mão, só para o caso de alguém entrar e o pegar observando a ruiva. E, talvez, também para fingir que não estava embasbacado com a beleza da ruiva.

Gina – o espírito – prostrou-se ao outro lado da cama e, então, inclinou-se e deitou-se sobre o próprio corpo.

Draco ficou em silêncio.

Então, Gina se levantou e sorriu.

A Gina fantasma, claro.

"Então?", perguntou ela.

Ele resmungou um 'não' e ela tentou de novo.

E de novo deu errado.

E de novo.

E de novo.

"Chega!", irritou-se ela.

"Não! Tente de novo!", disse Draco, com a voz esganiçada.

Era a única forma de que Gina voltasse a viver!

"Tá bom, eu posso ficar aqui mais meia hora tentando, Malfoy! É inútil!", choramingou ela.

"Tente de novo!"

"Mas eu já tentei quarenta vezes!"

"Cinqüenta não é demais!"

"Na verdade, é sim! Por que está tão... estranho?", perguntou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Nada", disse, rapidamente.

Mas sua resposta evasiva não fora suficiente para Gina.

"Você está me escondendo algo!", acusou, com o dedo em riste.

"Não"

"Está!"

"Não..."

"Malfoy!"

Ele bufou e revirou os olhos.

"Aquele médico lá... aquele cara..."

"Thomas?"

"Esse", fez ele, estalando os dedos e apontando para ela "Ele disse que era para Hermione pensar em desligar os aparelhos..."

"Ele não pode fazer isso! Eu ainda estou viva!"

"É, mas, infelizmente, só eu posso te ver", lembrou o loiro, estalando a língua, pensativo.

Gina irritou-se.

"Eu vou morrer!"

"Ah, e você considerava isso _vida_?"

"Mas, Malfoy, eu vou morrer mesmo!", disse ela, incrédula.

"OK, o que eu posso fazer por você?" , perguntou ele, sério, revirando a mente atrás de alguma saída.

"E me ajudar a convencer Hermione!", adicionou, chateada.

"O que a gente pode fazer?", perguntou ele, por fim.

"Você tem que convencer ela, já que é o único visível por aqui!", disse Gina, revirando os olhos.

"Como eu posso fazer isso?", perguntou ele, irritando-se.

"Vamos para a casa dela!", disse Gina.

"Como? Você tem o endereço?", perguntou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Er... Não, mas deve ter alguma coisa na minha ficha!", disse, pegando a ficha que estava na cabeceira do leito onde se encontrava seu corpo, e lendo-a "Bom, viu? Aqui está o número do telefone e endereço da pessoa para entrar em contato! E o nome. Aqui está o do Ronald... mas eles estão casados, logo..."

"Não temos tempo para silogismo, Weasley", rosnou ele, enquanto rabiscava o endereço em um pedaço de papel "Temos que ir logo!"

Os dois saíram apressados, Draco rapidamente se trocou em um armário de vassouras e pegou o carro, em seguida.

"Vamos", disse, sério.

XxXxX

_Ding dong!_

Fez a campainha.

Gina, por força do hábito, passou a mão pelos cabelos se arrumando.

"Ninguém vai te ver", disse Draco, revirando os olhos.

Gina lançou-lhe um olhar 'eu-te-odeio'.

Mas isso também já não era verdade.

Pelo menos, não _tão_ verdade.

Hermione abriu a porta e fitou Draco Malfoy, confusa.

"Sim?", perguntou, com aquela cara do tipo 'eu-acho-que-te-conheço-mas-de-onde?'.

"Preciso falar com a senhora...", começou ele.

"Eu não preciso de nenhuma bíblia, meu senhor, mas obrigada", fez a morena, decidida e estava para bater a porta.

"Não estou vendendo bíblias. Não estou vendendo nada! _Juro_!", acrescentou, sério.

"E o que deseja?"

"Falar sobre a senhorita Weasley", disse, rapidamente.

"Qual das duas?", perguntou Hermione.

"_Duas?"_, estranhou Draco.

"Ela está se referindo às filhas", informou Gina, num sussurro, mesmo sabendo que Hermione não a ouvia.

"Oh. Certo. Virgínia Weasley."

Hermione pareceu confusa, depois piscou e soltou um 'ah!' e depois limpou a garganta.

"Creio que seja melhor você tratar deste assunto com Rony..."

"Não, não! Eu posso tratar com você!", disse Draco, sabendo que Rony o reconheceria sem esforço algum "É sobre desligar os aparelhos!"

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

"OK, entre", falou, abrindo a porta e o acompanhando até a cozinha.

Quando fechou a porta da cozinha às suas costas, voltou-se para Draco – e Gina.

"Como sabe sobre ela?", perguntou, séria.

"Eu sou... enfermeiro e grande amigo dela", disse ele, rapidamente.

"Amigo?", estranhou Hermione "Qual o seu nome?"

"Er...nesto! Ernesto!", disse ele, sorrindo "Ernesto Cucaracha! Muito prazer", e balançou a mão dela.

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Ela nunca falou de você", comentou, perplexa.

"Certeza?", disse ele, fingindo espanto.

"Tenho certeza de que se ela tivesse comentado, eu me lembraria. Principalmente com o seu nome... singular", disse ela, tentando manter a classe.

"Oh, bem, ela deve ter esquecido. Sobre os papéis", falou o loiro, sem perder tempo ", não os assine!"

"Hein?", fez ela.

"É, não pode assinar o documento para desligar os aparelhos, ela vai morrer, senhora Weasley!", disse ele, desesperado.

"Senhor... Cucaracha", tentou Hermione, mordendo o lábio inferior para não rir "Creio que o senhor, como estudante de medicina, saiba que ela não está tecnicamente viva e Gina era à favor do desligamento das máquinas..."

"Mas eu mão sou mais!", berrou uma Gina, desesperada, pondo-se em frente de Hermione "Hermione! Eu não sou mais à favor disso! Me escute!"

"Senhor, acho melhor você sair daqui... É uma decisão muito difícil e não precisamos...", começou ela.

Draco sabia que só tinha um jeito dele ter uma chance, mesmo que mínima, de fazê-la ouvi-lo.

"Eu vejo sua amiga, Virgínia Weasley", disse ele, sério.

Ela fitou-o.

"Você é um homem sem coração! O que você quer, dinheiro?", perguntou ela, irritada.

"Não, é sério! Eu a vej!", disse ele, rapidamente "Quer ver, me faça qualquer pergunta!"

"Certo, então, ela está aqui?", fez uma Hermione, incrédula.

Draco balançou a cabeça, em sinal positivo.

"OK, então, pergunte para ela qual é a sua cor favorita", disse Hermione.

Draco olhou para Gina.

"Azul"

"Azul", falou Draco.

"Você pode ter chutado. Outra pergunta, quantos filhos ela queria ter?"

Draco voltou-se para Gina, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Quatro", disse ela, corando.

"Quatro?", Hermione fez um 'oh!'.

"Draco, fale para ela que sou eu!", disse Gina, depois acrescentou "Diga que eu sei que o maior trauma dela é ter um peito um centímetro maior que o outro"

"Você tem um peito maior que o outro?", fez Draco Malfoy, enojado "Eca!"

Ela arregalou os olhos, e depois irritou-se.

"Agora sei, seu pervertido! Saía daqui, senhor Cucaracha!", irritou-se ela, pegando uma faca "O senhor fica é observando-me escondido..."

"Ah, Granger Sangue Ruim, se enxerga, né?", falou ele, sem poder se conter "Você acha que eu, um sangue puro, ia querer algo com você? E, ainda por cima, com um peito maior que o outro? Se toca, né?"

"DRACO MALFOY!", berrou ela, ainda mais perigosa do que alguns segundos atrás "EU SABIA QUE CONHECIA DE ALGUM LUGAR! SAI DA MINHA CASA ANTES QUE EU LIGUE PARA O MINSITÉRIO, SEU IMUNDO!"

"Mas, mas...", começou ele.

Não podia sair sem conseguir ajudar Gina.

Hermione apontou a faca para ele.

OK, era melhor ele sair, ou acabaria se juntando à ela.

Saiu correndo, seguido por uma Gina incrédula.

"Merlim!", fez ele, parando de correr.

Gina parecia prestes a chorar.

"Eu vou morrer!", concluiu, entre soluços "De verdade!"

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Sinto muito pela demora!

Mas aqui estou:D E aqui está a atualização!

Bem, bem, bem!

Que acharam do capítulo?

Agora, as reviews!

**Bella Black Malfoy: **Ando meio sem tempo e cheia de fics para ler! Prometo que assim que tiver uma folga, sua fic está na minha lista de próximas, OK? Um beijo!

**Dani Sly: **Draco vai tentar fazer o possível. Será que vai dar certo? O.O

**Thaty: **Que bom que você está gostando! O que achou deste capítulo?

**Lara M.: **Ihhh... Então, será que você vai matar a Hermione, ou não?

**Princesa Chi: **E aí? O que achou do capítulo! Espero por uma review sua:D

**Bethy Potter: **aiuhaiuahuiah Hermione o reconheceu no fim! Gostou do capítulo? Beijos!

**Thais Weasley Malfoy: **ahuiahiauhaiu Esse seu plano é muito bom! AMEI! XD Até o próximo! ;D

**Anaisa: **Nem, nem! EU AMO MAIS XD Desculpa não ter passado nas suas fics, mas to super ocupada tbm... / Beijinhos, sócia!

**Charlotte Weasley: **YEY! Thats:D Entom, aí está o capítulo da sua fic preferida! ;D

**Gla-Evans Dumbledore: **Que bom que você gostou! Fico feliz! ;D Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também!

Ameei! Obrigada pelas reviews!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Beijos!


	11. Última Noite

**Capítulo 11 – Última Noite**

"Obrigada, Malfoy", agradeceu a ruiva, sentando-se na cama e olhando desolada para um ponto na parede.

"Obrigada por quê?", perguntou ele, sentando-se ao lado dela e passando a mão nos cabelos, soltando um suspiro cansado "Nem consegui convencer a Granger à _não _assinar os papéis"

"Mas você tentou, e agradeço por isso!", disse ela, pondo a mão sobre a dele, e, para a surpresa de ambos, ela conseguiu.

Draco Malfoy se arrepiou ao sentir aquele toque frio sobre sua mão quente.

"Não tentei o suficiente, e ainda estraguei tudo no fim", disse ele, olhando nos olhos achocolatados da ruiva.

"Não é verdade, Draco", disse ela, sem se importar que o chamara pelo primeiro nome "Obrigada, mesmo. Com tantos amigos, eu tive que contar com você e você me ajudou"

Ele deu um sorrisinho.

"E isso te surpreende?", perguntou ele.

"Sim", admitiu ela "Porque eu não sei se eu, no seu lugar, faria o mesmo"

Ele deu outro sorriso incrivelmente sexy.

"Lógico que faria, Weasley", falou ele, depois piscou "Iria querer se livrar de mim, do mesmo modo que eu queria me livrar de você, no começo", acrescentou, rapidamente.

Foi a vez dela de sorrir.

"Já sei!", falou o loiro, pondo-se de pé "Vem!"

Tentou puxá-la pela mão, mas não conseguiu e isso fez com que os dois parassem e se fitassem.

Aquilo os lembrava da realidade.

Gina deu um sorrisinho sem graça.

"Ainda quer que eu vá?", perguntou, pondo-se de pé.

Ele se recompôs.

"Claro, vamos!", e gesticulou para que ela o acompanhasse.

Os dois subiram as escadas que davam para o teto do prédio. A vista estava maravilhosa, até porque era fim de tarde, o céu estava com aquelas cores que pareciam aquarela e a cidade estava começando a se movimentar.

"É lindo", falou ela, nostálgica "Quando vim visitar o apartamento, cheguei mais ou menos nesse horário. Foi essa vista que me fez querê-lo"

Ele fitou-a, perplexo.

"Foi essa vista que _me_ fez querê-lo", os dois se fitaram e Gina desviou os olhos.

"Sempre quis te perguntar, por que mudou da Mansão Malfoy, Draco?", perguntou Gina.

Nunca falara sobre aquilo com ninguém.

"Pansy", disse ele, vagamente.

"O quê? Ela te expulsou? É, bem típico dela", resmungou a ruiva.

"Não, Virgínia", falou ele, parecendo levemente irritado com o que ela havia dito "Ela morreu"

Gina engoliu em seco e ficou em silêncio, depois, disse:

"Você vai ser feliz aqui, como eu fui", afirmou, depois soltou o ar lentamente "Queria poder ficar aqui para sempre"

Draco quis tocá-la, mas ficou com medo de não conseguir e que isso os afastasse como afastara alguns minutos atrás.

"Eu não queria que você morresse", disse ele "Quero dizer, um pouquinho no começo, porque queria o apartamento, mas agora, eu não quero mais"

"Não quer mais o apartamento?", perguntou ela, com um sorrisinho "Porque, se for isso, está sendo um tolo. Os melhores anos de minha vida, tive aqui"

"Não, Gina. Eu não quero mais que você morra. Faria qualquer coisa para que nada te acontecesse", assegurou ele.

Ela olhou para ele, e deu um sorriso emocionado, quase como se fosse chorar, depois olhou novamente para a vista, agora tudo estava quase escuro e as ruas estavam iluminadas.

"Eu queria poder ter te conhecido melhor na escola, Draco", murmurou ela, com a voz fraca.

"É, eu queria poder voltar no tempo", disse ele, sem olhar para ela, porque, simplesmente, era muito estranho.

Estava se abrindo com uma Weasley, e, na verdade, estava pensando seriamente se não estava sentindo "algo mais por ela", porque só a idéia de não tê-la mais por perto, de não poder mais irritá-la, aquilo tudo o matava.

"Vamos, Draco", chamou ela "Está escuro e... eu tenho que ir embora", aponta para a entrada para o apartamento.

"Embora para onde?", perguntou ele.

"Quero ir para a casa de Hermione, descobrir se ela vai mesmo assinar os papeis e essas coisas...", disse ela, sorrindo, triste.

"Você volta?", perguntou ele, sem conseguir se conter.

Ela olhou-o, confusa.

Depois, assentiu.

"Vou tentar"

Ela estava dando as costas para ele.

"Virgínia... Você não vai... se despedir?", perguntou ele.

Ela voltou-se para ele, surpresa.

Depois deu um sorrisinho e se aproximou.

Concentrou-se, porque tinha que conseguir fazê-lo.

Pôs-se nas pontas do pé e tocou os lábios de Draco com os seus.

Ele se arrepiou todo com aquele toque frio.

"Até, Draco", falou ela.

E sumiu.

_Continua..._

**N/A: AVISO IMPORTANTE 1: **

**BILHETES JÁ TEM SEU PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO POSTADO!**

**AGORA, O 2:**

**SE FOSSE VERDADE ESTÁ ACABANDO! **

**Sim, sim! Contagem regressiva para o capítulo 14!!! **

Bom, gente, desculpem a demora!!

O que acharam deste capítulo?!?

Ruim, bom, péssimo?

Só deixem uma review, OK?

Agora, as reviews do capítulo passado! ;D

**Lady Delmas: **Obrigada pelo elogio! O que achou deste capítulo?!?

**Dani Sly: **Aí está a atualização e estou feliz que esteja gostando da fic! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!

**Anaisa: **Okk:D Amo você! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo da sua afilhada!!! XD

**Lika Slytherin: **Aí está a atualização!! E, quanto à sua pergunta, não posso respondê-la... :(

**Thaty: **OK! Aí está a continução! ;D

**Princesa Chi: **Que bom que você gostou do pseudônimo do Draco! Hauihaiua Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!!

**Ana Raquel: **Ah, vai, não demorei _tanto_. De qualquer forma, aí está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha se divertido com ele!! Beijos!

**MahMalfoy: **Oiii, querida! Nossa, obrigada por ter comprado o meu livro! E, sim, tenho projetos para um próximo livro!! Aviso-a quando ele estiver disponível para compra:D O que achou do capítulo?

**Charlotte Weasley: **MANA! QUALQUER COISA? Que tal atualizar a _sua _fanfic? Eu ficaria bem grata ¬¬ XD

**Bethy Potter: **O que achou deste capítulo? Bethy, eu passei na sua fic, mas não deu tempo para terminá-la:( Aguarde uma review minha, OK?!?

**Musa-Sama: **Aí está a continuação! Espero que a tenha agradado:D O que achou?

**Lara M.: **Tadinha da Hermione... O que será que o Rony falou quando descobriu isso? O.O

**Rk-chan: **"I see dead people"! XD Acho que vou fazer o Draco falando isso:D haahiauhaiu Ia ser bem engraçado! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!!

**Bella Black Malfoy: **Achou que demorou muito? Foi até rapidinho, vai! XD O que achou?!? Beijo!

**Manuela Bloom: **hauahiahua E vou mandar o Ernesto Cucaracha ir te visitor de noite, OK? XD

**Gla-Evans Dumbledore: **O fim chegará em breve! (Frase de Apocalipse xD) De qualquer forma, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo:D

**Thais Weasley Malfoy: **Bom, mas pode ser que ela morra, não é? Hauihaiua Quem sabe? XD Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! Beijos!

Gente, é isso!

Muito obrigada e até o próximo capítulo!!

Beijos,

Gii


	12. A Decisão Dos Weasleys

**Capítulo 12 – A Decisão Dos Weasleys **

Gina apareceu na sala que ela conhecia bem, os sofás grandes e brancos que as crianças e Rony haviam sujado com comida, mas que Hermione teimava em limpar e limpar até que parecesse novo.

Deu um sorriso nostálgico.

Subiu as escadas lentamente, simplesmente, porque queria se recordar das vezes que subira as mesmas correndo, só para fazer cócegas nas sobrinhas que, normalmente, estavam adormecidas, ou das vezes que ela pulava na cama de Rony, para acordá-lo para algum almoço importante na Toca.

A porta do quarto de Hermione e Rony estava fechada e isso só podia significar três coisas:

1 – Eles estavam brigando

2 – Estavam discutindo coisas importante

3 – Estavam ajudando para a super população da Terra

Gina engoliu em seco e encostou o ouvido na porta.

Não havia barulho de molas, nem... bem... nem o resto que normalmente acompanha uma noite de atividades físicas entre duas pessoas.

Ótimo.

E eles também não estavam berrando, então, também não era briga.

Atravessou a porta e aproximou-se da cama e encontrou um Rony sentado, com uma cara pálida e parecendo incrédulo.

"Então, se assinarmos isso, a Gina morre?", perguntou ele.

"Sim", concordou Hermione, pegando a mão do marido "Mas, veja, eles me disseram que Gina era à favor disso, então, talvez, seja isso que ela quer"

Os olhos do ruivo se encheram de lágrimas.

"Mas, mas..."

"Rony, o Doutor Cotton deixou bem claro que as chances de Gina acordar são quase nulas e, bem, que os aparelhos a mantém _aqui_, mas não viva", disse Hermione, parecendo fazer força para não chorar "O que você acha?"

O ruivo ficou em silêncio.

"Você lembra de como Gina era, Mione?", perguntou ele, com um sorrisinho bobo e triste "Orgulhosa. É uma das únicas coisas que lembro dela: que era orgulhosa. E acho que, cabeça dura do jeito que era... Acho que é o melhor jeito de a honrarmos, não é?"

"Não estou te entendendo", disse a morena, sentando-se ao lado dele, e tomando as mãos dele entre as suas.

"Gina era do tipo de pessoa que lutava até o fim pelo o que acreditava. Se ela achava que o desligamento das máquinas era o mais adequado, então, talvez..."

"NÃO!", berrou Gina, desesperada "Que droga! Por quê? Por quê eu fui falar para o maldito do Cotton que eu era a favor, por que compareci àquela porcaria de palestra?", berrava, mesmo sabendo que ninguém a ouvia.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Hermione entregou o envelope ao marido.

Ele pegou-o, segurou a respiração, e assinou.

Gina sentiu-se horrível.

Era aquilo.

Estava tudo acabado.

Queria ver Draco pela última vez.

XxXxX

Alguém batia à porta.

Draco abriu-a e era aquela loira dos andares de baixo.

"Oi", cumprimentou ela, com um sorriso sexy.

"Er... Oi!", fez ele, parecendo desconcertado.

"Você tem açúcar?", perguntou ela, mostrando uma canequinha que estava escrito '_eu sou sexy!'_.

"Er... tenho!", disse, rapidamente "Na cozinha"

Depois praguejou.

"_Claro que é na cozinha! Onde mais eu poderia ter açúcar?"_, perguntou uma voz sarcástica em sua mente.

"Hum, será que eu posso entrar?", perguntou ela, sorrindo ainda mais abertamente.

Merlim!

Que mulher!

"Ahn? Entrar? Er... Pode, sim, a cozinha fica...", mas antes que ele pudesse terminar de falar, a loira entrou, colocou o copo sobre uma mesa ao lado da porta e puxou Draco para um beijo.

Ele correspondeu por instinto e também porque era muito bom. Fazia um mês que não tocava mulher nenhuma e sentia falta.

Os dois caminhavam bambos em direção ao quarto de Draco e, ao jogá-la na cama, lembrou-se de Gina.

E não quis mais nada com aquela loira.

Só que ela não parecia ter se tocado disso.

Continuava o beijando, mesmo que agora ele já não mais lhe correspondia como no começo, estava até meio enojado.

"Escute..."

"Amber", disse ela.

"Amber", concordou ele "Eu não... Eu não...", então, ela começou a abrir sua camiseta.

"Eu... EU VOU BUSCAR ÁGUA! JÁ VOLTO!", disse ele, em desespero, ao perceber para onde ela estava encaminhando sua boca.

Ela sorriu, sexy.

Merlim, ela era boa nisso!

"Traga um pouco de gelo", e piscou.

Quando ele estava para sair, ouviu a voz que ele conhecia muito bem.

"Draco? Draco, você está aqui?", era a voz doce de sua Virgínia.

Olhou para a loira, que o seguia, empurrou-a para dentro do quarto, e fechou a porta com força, às suas costas.

"Gina, oi!", sussurrou ele, porque não queria que Amber achasse que ele era louco.

"Por que está sussurrando? E por que comprou essa caneca brega?", perguntou, apontando para a caneca de Amber.

"Gina...", sussurrou ele, de novo.

"Eles assinaram, Draco", sorriu ela, com os olhinhos tristes "Quis vir me despedir. De vez, e..."

"Draco? Você não vai trazer o gelo?", perguntou Amber, surgindo na porta do quarto, só de calcinha e sutiã, parecendo nem lembrar que ele a havia empurrado.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

"Merlim!", fez, tapando-os "Sinto muito, Malfoy. Não queria te atrapalhar"

"Não! Espera!", berrou, sem se importar que Amber fosse achar dele.

"Draco...?", começou ela.

"Amber, fique aí!", disse ele, sério "Quero dizer, vista-se e vá para a sua casa!"

Saiu correndo atrás de Gina.

Mas era impossível.

Por que ela parecia ter sumido.

"Draco...", começou a vizinha.

"É SÉRIO!", irritou-se ele "Sai daqui, não é um bom momento!"

A garota se vestiu rapidamente e saiu pela porta, fechando-a com força.

Draco trancou a porta.

A campainha.

"Que é?", perguntou ele, abrindo a porta, para encontrar uma Amber de braços cruzados.

"Ahn... minha caneca..."

"Toma essa porcaria aqui!", irritou-se ele, jogando a caneca em cima dela e fechando a porta de novo.

"_Merda!"_, pensou, irritado, chutando um banco que estava por perto.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Que flagra, hein?

O capítulo está curto, mas já ficou bem claro que a fic está acabando, não é mesmo?

Onde será que a Gina está?

Gostaram do capítulo?

Quero reviews:D

**Tahh Black: **Dou uma passadinha, sim! Que bom que você gostou da fic!

**KristinahH: **Bom, sua espera acabou e aqui está o capítulo! O que achou, gostou? E quando teremos uma fic sua, por aqui?

**Bella Black Malfoy: **haiuhaiua Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado! Espero que goste deste também! Um beijo!

**Anaisa: **Sim, já está acabando e EU espero capítulos novos da minha afilhada.

**Dani Sly: **Ah, ela não conseguiu convencer a Mione e ainda se decepcionou com o Draco… porque eu sou muito má! XD hauihaiuha O que achou do capítulo?

**Rk-chan: **Ahn… Espero que você não esteja muito brava com os Weasleys, agora... :/ De qualquer forma, é bem Ghost mesmo aquilo! Hauihaiua Quase chorou? Hehehe... Que má que eu sou! (diabinha) Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!!

**Princesa Chi: **Bom, eu atualizei rapidinho, vai? O que achou do capítulo?!? Beijos!

**Thaty: **Então, brow! Como você tá? Hauihaiuah É, está acabando! Mas quem sabe eu não começo outra fic? ;D Beijinhos!!!

**Bethy Potter: **Que bom que você quase chorou no último capítulo! Fico satisfeita! Hauhauiha Quero dizer, mais ou menos! Fics deviam ser felizes! XD Como a maioria das minhas são alegres e no mundo dos arco-íris! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, amooor:D

**Ana Raquel: **Que bom que você está gostando do drama! Espero que tenha achado este capítulo legal! Espero uma review com a sua opinião:D

**Srta. Felton: **Aqui está a atualização! Espero que tenha gostado!!!

**Mari Veiga: **Ah, se eu contar perde a graça, não é? Tente descobrir você mesma! ;D Não se esqueça que a fic é **Drama**, hein? ;D

**Charlotte Weasley: **Bom, agora você não está sem net! Mas eu entendo você estar demorando tanto para postar... Saudades de você, mana gêmea falseta:D Te amo:DD

**Thais Weasley Malfoy: **ahuiahiuah Espero que este capítulo não seja melancólico! E espero que não tenha chorado nele!! Beijos!!

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore: **Pronto, não precisa mais chorar (eu acho)! Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado! ;D Beijos!!

**Stra. Malfoy: **HAUHiuahiUH Obrigada pelo elogio e espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo:D Beijos!

É isso, gente!!

Vocês são lindos e obrigada pelos comentários!!

Gii


	13. Resgate

**Capítulo 13 – Resgate **

"Zabini! ZABINI!", berrava Draco, esmurrando a porta.

O moreno abriu a porta e fitou-o, confuso.

"Que é?", perguntou, irritado "Eu estava dormindo", informou.

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda", disse Draco.

"Não pode precisar da minha ajuda daqui há... umas oito horas?"

"Não! Eu preciso da sua ajuda _agora_!", disse o loiro, empurrando a porta e entrando na casa de Zabini "Pelos tempos de escola!"

"O que você me fez de _bom_ na escola?", perguntou Zabini, desconfiado.

"Eu fui seu amigo, e te ajudei a se dar bem com as garotas, e zoava os lufa-lufanos com você e... e te ajudei com as garotas! Lembra? Quando te conheci, você era um fracote sem jeito!", disse ele, sério, com o dedo em riste e sem fôlego.

"Tá certo, o que você quer?"

"Lembra aquele negócio da Weasley?", disse ele, e antes que Zabini pudesse abrir a boca, acrescentou "É verdade! Realmente posso vê-la, e ela está em coma, no St. Mungus, e vão assinar os papéis para desligar os aparelhos e ela vai morrer!", disse.

"Desculpa, mas acho que eu não entendi muito bem o que você disse", falou Zabini, lentamente.

"Você tem que me ajudar à salvá-la!"

"Draco... Draco, calma... Me liga quando você voltar à realidade, OK?"

"Zabini, por favor, eu nunca te pedi nada", Zabini ergueu uma sobrancelha "Nunca te pedi nada _tão_ sério"

O moreno hesitou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Está bem!", disse, mordendo o lábio inferior "O que faremos, então?"

"Eu já pensei em um plano", disse Draco, fechando a porta às suas costas, enquanto explicava tudo para o amigo.

XxXxX

"Luvegood?", chamou Zabini, assim que entrou na loja de fantasias mais conhecida e requisitada do Ponto Diagonal.

"Pois não?", falou uma mulher loira, que mesmo tendo um corpo incrível, continuava com a cara de lunática psicótica de sempre.

"Precisamos dos seus trabalhos", disse ele, sério "E é para ontem!"

Ela sorriu, satisfeita.

Luna Luvegood era conhecida por suas fantasias tão perfeitas que pareciam de verdade – teve até o caso do garotinho que foi preso pelo Ministério por acharem que ele era um trasgo de verdade.

Na verdade, a mulher se orgulhara tanto do fato, que tinha diversas reportagens sobre isso em sua pequena e desorganizada loja.

"Fantasia do quê, especificamente?", perguntou ela, pegando seu caderninho de anotações.

"De médicos do St. Mungus", disse Draco e ela sorriu.

Aparatou.

"E agora, o que fazemos?", perguntou Draco, cansado.

"Esperamos"

XxXxX

Luna surgiu alguns segundos depois e sorriu.

"Esperem alguns minutinhos, sim?", falou ela e Draco olhou para o relógio, preocupado.

Faltava pouco para as sete da manhã.

Ela voltou segurando duas roupas idênticas ao St. Mungus.

"Perfeito! Quanto fica?", perguntou Draco.

"Ora, vinte galeões. Por cada uma", disse ela, com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

"Lunática filha da mãe", resmungou Draco, jogando uma bolsinha com os quarenta galeões 'Vamos, Zabini!"

XxXxX

Os dois entraram fingindo indiferença e ninguém pareceu perceber que eles não eram da equipe, os dois correram para a ala de Tratamento Intensivo.

"É aqui", disse e entrou no quarto "Fique na porta, se ver o Weasley ou a Granger, tente fazer com que parem!"

Zabini assentiu e ficou de guarda na porta, enquanto Draco se debruçou sobre Gina.

"Vou te tirar daqui, está bem?", falou ele, para a mulher desacordada.

"Draco, o que está fazendo?", era Gina, que surgira ao seu lado.

Ele sorriu.

"Vim te salvar", e sorriu.

Ela hesitou, mas sorriu de volta.

"Obrigada"

"Agora, vamos ver... É esse o equipamento que te mantêm respirando?", perguntou, apontando para um equipamento próximo ao leito da ruiva.

"É", confirmou ela "Mas vamos precisar de uma maca, essa cama não se move"

"Certo! Zabini, pegue uma maca!", disse Draco.

Zabini ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Onde eu vou conseguir isso?"

Draco deu de ombros.

"Se vira. Rápido!"

Então, Zabini viu um enfermeiro trazendo uma maca e parando próximo à um quarto, quando o enfermeiro entrou no quarto, Zabini fechou a porta e trancou-a magicamente, pegou a maca.

"Rápido, Draco, antes que ele comece à espancar a porta e percebam que algo está errado!", falou Zabini.

Draco, cuidadosamente, mudou Gina de leito e desprendeu o aparelho que, graças à Merlim, tinha rodinhas e não precisava ser conectado à nenhum interruptor. Draco saiu empurrando a maca, enquanto Zabini levava o equipamento, tomando cuidado para que não soltasse de Gina.

Gina os acompanhou, até que:

"Hey, vocês, deixem a minha irmã!", era Rony.

"Merda", falaram os dois em uníssono e começaram a correr com a maca, estavam virando o corredor, quando os enfermeiros correram em direção à eles.

Começaram a correr mais rápido e, então, alguns aurores aparataram, chamados por Hermione, provavelmente, e correram contra eles.

"Draco, o que fazemos?", perguntou o moreno, em pânico.

"Continue correndo, Zabini! Não vão atirar na gente com a Gina em nossas mãos", disse o loiro, que não diminuiu a velocidade.

"Parem, ou seremos obrigados a tomar atitudes forçadas!", disse um dos enfermeiro chefes.

Os dois não pararam e nem pareciam ter a intenção de fazê-lo, então, um dos enfermeiros se jogou contra Zabini, os dois saíram rolando pelo corredor limpo até que caíram dentro do elevador.

Graças a Merlim, o aparelho estava ainda ao lado de Gina, mas...

Zabini olhou para as próprias mãos.

"DRACO!", berrou ele.

O loiro se virou e, enquanto a porta do elevador se fechava, ele só conseguiu ver Zabini esticando a mão e mostrando que estava segurando os fios que conectavam o aparelho à Gina.

"Merlim, não!", falou Draco, quase sem voz.

"Draco...", fez Gina, sentindo-se fraca "Draco o que está acontecendo?"

"Gina, agüente firme, a gente vai conseguir te conectar ao aparelho de novo, e...", começou ele, até que... "Não!", berrou quando finalmente conseguiram pegá-lo.

A maca foi um pouco à frente deles e parou entre ele, agarrado por um enfermeiro de cada lado, e Rony e Hermione que fitavam Gina.

Os olhos de Hermione encheram-se de lágrimas, assim como os de Rony.

Sabiam o que aquilo significava.

"Draco!", chamou Gina, começando a ficar transparente.

"GINA!", berrou o loiro, se debatendo para que conseguisse se soltar "GINA, ESPERE!"

O casal ergueu os olhos e o fitou, incrédulos.

Como podia o cara que causara a morte de Gina chamá-la pelo primeiro nome?

Ainda mais sendo ele um Malfoy?

"GINA!", berrou, ao ver que a ruiva agora começava a perder a cor e seu espírito começava a ficar bem menos visível.

Se soltou dos de um enfermeiro, dando-lhe um soco, e correu até a ruiva, na maca.

Olhou-a e viu que estava ficando pálida, entrou em pânico.

Aprendera em algum lugar sobre isso, mas onde?

"Dra...co", chamou de novo Gina, e quando ele ergueu os olhos, ela lhe sorriu "Obrigada..."

"Não acabou", falou ele, voltando-se para Gina.

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..._

"Não!", berrou ele, começando a fazer respiração boca-a-boca.

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiii..._

Não podia ser justo!

Já perdera Pansy, não poderia perder Gina!

Fez de novo a respiração boca-a-boca.

E de novo.

Ergueu os olhos e Gina sumira.

De verdade

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..._

"Não...", soltou Draco, com a voz rouca "Não, por favor, não..."

_FIM!_

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Assustei vocês, pode dizer!!!

Vocês acharam mesmo que era o fim, não é?

Acharam, não acharam?

Podem dizer!!!!

HiuahIUAHIuhaiUHAIUH

Não, não é o fim!

Mas o _próximo _capítulo é.

:D

Agora, as reviews:

**KristinahH: **Aí está o novo capítulo!!! O que achou?!? Eu assustei vocÊ?!? Qual o nome da sua fic? Beijos!!

**Fini Felton: **Claro, aqui está a fic!Espero que eu tenha conseguido fazê-la bem parecida com o filme! XD Beijos!

**Thaty: **O que achou deste capítulo? Ia ser muito bom mesmo! ;)

**Monique: **Que bom que você assistiu o filme! É um dos meus favoritos! (Ai, ai...) É muito bom! Amo ele! E espero que você tenha gostado do novo capítulo da fic!

**Manuela Bloom: **Vou mandar o senhor Cucaracha à sua cama, sim! Não se preocupa! Vou até fazer um extra:D XD Beijos!

**Musa-Sama: **HAUHAIUAH Já até imagino que chato ia ser se a Gina pegasse o Draco no meio de... ahn... uma... relação física! XD Que achou deste capítulo?

**Rk-chan: **Espero que você tenha mais raiva da Amber do que de mim. Sinceramente! XD ahiuahuiah Gostou deste capítulo? Beijos!

**Anaisa: **Aqui está o penúltimo capítulo da sua afilhada! Espero que tenha gostado e espero pelos capítulos da MINHA afilhada.

**Princesa Chi: **O que achou do capítulo, amor? Gostou:D Espero que sim! ;D É verdade, a escapadinha do Draco foi bem triste:( Beijos!!

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore: **Acertou na segunda, hein? A Gina estava no hospital! E Draco tentou salvá-la!! O que achou do capítulo?!?

**Ana Raquel: **hauiahaiuhaiuha Não posso dizer nada sobre o fim, só que vai ser bem surpreendente. Ou não. Já tem bastante gente adivinhando o que vai acontecer! ;D Beijos e espero que tenha gostado!!

**Biazinha Malfoy: **Aqui está a atualização, e, quanto à Gina, não posso prometer nada! ;D

**Thais Weasley Malfoy: **Relaxa, amiga! XD Ele achou a Gina e tentou ajudar! No que você acha que deu?!? ;) Beijos!

**Bethy Potter: **Ain, que amor! Obrigada por acompanhar todas as minhas fics, querida:D O que achou do capítulo? Beijos!

**Gabiii: **Obrigada pelos elogios!! Espero que a fic tenha ficado parecida com o filme, ao seu ver! ;)

É isso aí, gente!

Obrigada pelas reviews!

Vocês são demais!

Beijos!

E até o próximo capítulo!!

Gii


	14. Milagre

**Capítulo 14 – Milagre**

Draco Malfoy, desesperado, inclinou-se sobre o corpo desfalecido de Gina e fez a respiração boca-a-boca de novo.

"Saía de perto dela, Malfoy!", berrou Rony, empurrando-o para longe.

Hermione pegou a varinha e apontou para ele, entre soluços.

"Você a matou!", acusou Hermione.

"Você ia matá-la do mesmo modo, eu estava tentando...", começou ele, sentindo a adrenalina correr pelo seu corpo.

_Pi, pi, pi, pi..._

Todos se voltaram para a maca.

Os olhos de Virgínia tremeram e se abriram, lentamente.

"Gina!", fez Rony, sem conseguir esconder sua felicidade.

"Ron!", sorriu ela, feliz, e levantou-se saindo da maca, bambeou um pouco, pois estava trêmula, mas abraçou o irmão.

Draco conseguiu respirar, sentindo o coração batendo com força e – seria possível? – lágrimas de alívio nos olhos.

"Gina!", fez ele, sem conseguir se conter.

Ela fitou-o, confusa, e sorriu.

"Oi! Eu te conheço?", perguntou ela, doce e meiga como sempre.

Ele prendeu o ar, perplexo, depois, entendeu.

Ela não poderia se lembrar dele... _ela_ não estivera com ele.

Tudo não passara de um sonho... um devaneio para ela.

Draco deu um sorriso melancólico.

"Er... Não, acho que não... Eu tenho que ir, arrumar minhas coisas e... e achar outro lugar para morar", e saiu.

Deixando a ruiva, sorrindo para o irmão, para trás.

XxXxX

_Uma semana depois..._

Gina ficou de frente com a porta do seu antigo apartamento e sorriu, abriu a porta com sua chave e caminhou até a sala, deixou-se sentar, maravilhada, em seu sofá e observou tudo, satisfeita.

Ficou feliz em ver que a pessoa que ocupara a casa antes dela não mudara nada e nem virara a casa do avesso.

Foi então que ela viu, na sua mesa de centro, aquela marca de copo molhado.

Passou a ponta do dedo sobre ela e sentiu algo estranho, uma sensação de _dejá vu_ que nunca experimentara antes.

Levantou-se e foi até o quarto, foi quando viu duas grandes malas sobre a cama.

"O antigo inquilino ainda está aqui?", perguntou para si mesma.

Gina cruzou os braços e caminhou até a sala, foi então que percebeu que a estreita porta que dava para o teto do apartamento estava entreaberta, franzindo o cenho, subiu a escada que dava acesso à cobertura do prédio.

Então, seu queixo caiu.

Ao invés de puro cimento, havia lá um luxuoso e bem cuidado jardim que, obviamente, havia sido feito por meio de magia, mas que era lindo, mesmo assim.

"Nossa!", fez, caminhando por cima de um caminho de pedras lisas e belas que se estendia. No meio do jardim, havia um pequeno coreto lindo, simples, mas chique.

Caminhou até lá e viu que tinha um sofá com lugar para duas pessoas e, no centro, um balde com uma garrafa de champagne.

"Quem poderia ter feito isso?", perguntou Gina, com um sorrisinho bobo.

"Eu fiz", disse uma voz masculina e grave às suas costas.

Ela se voltou para encarar um Draco Malfoy recostado em um dos postes, que seguravam o coreto, com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e olhando para ela, com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto o vento balançava algumas das flores.

"Você!", falou ela, surpresa "É o homem do hospital!", disse ela.

Ele sorriu e assentiu.

"Por que fez isso?", perguntou ela.

"Porque achei que você fosse gostar", disse ele, dando de ombros.

Ela corou.

"Mas, por que para mim?", perguntou, tirando os cabelos que eram levados ao seu rosto, graças ao vento.

"Porque eu gosto de você", disse ele, de maneira simples.

E, não sabia porque, mas não parecia estranho que alguém que ela não conhecesse tivesse feito tudo isso por ela. Nem que esse alguém disse que gostava dela, mesmo sem ter quase nenhuma lembranças dele.

"Eu vi você me observando, na casa da Hermione e do Rony", disse ela, sorrindo, tímida "E tenho sonhado com você, também", acrescentou, corada.

"Eu tenho te observado faz tempo", disse ele e sorriu "Vi quando você chorou, abraçando suas sobrinhas, e quando você foi caminhar com Hermione, na manhã seguinte"

Ela sorriu.

"Você não parece ser um pervertido", comentou ela.

"Não sou", garantiu.

"Então, por que me seguiu?", perguntou ela, aproximando-se.

Ele a enlaçou pela cintura.

"Porque você me faz ser feliz de novo", murmurou ele, aproximando seu rosto dela.

E ela não achou aquilo errado, na verdade, parecia muito familiarizada com a situação.

"Faço?", perguntou ela, sorrindo, e, então, tudo voltou.

Os momentos bons e ruins que passara com ele.

E ele ajudando-a a sobreviver.

"Huhum", concordou ele.

"Porque, você sabe, Draco Malfoy, não me lembro de você me tratar tão bem assim na escola", disse ela.

E ele pareceu surpreso no começo, mas depois sorriu.

"Temos toda uma eternidade para arrumar isso", comentou ele.

Gina sorriu e puxou-o para um beijo.

"Vamos deixar a eternidade para lá", murmurou, assim que se soltaram "Temos o hoje, que é ainda melhor"

**Fim**

**N/A: **Espero que tenham gostado do fim!

A Fanfic, finalmente, terminou!

O que acharam?

Espero que tenham gostado!!!

Quero reviews de despedida!!!

Bom, mas, antes, nem pensem que podem me abandonar:

**Sete Minutos No Paraíso – **Capítulo 17 – Incompleta – Gina está em detenção com cinco sonserinos. No que isso pode dar? D/G

**Para Sempre Nós Dois – **Capítulo 15 – Incompleta – Após um desentendimento, Hermione e Rony perderam contato, mas nunca se esqueceram. O que acontece, quando Rony retorna de uma missão, e encontra Hermione noiva?

**Os Segredos de Virgínia Weasley – **Capítulo 21 – Incompleta – Em um ataque de pânico, Gina acaba contando todos os seus segredos para um desconhecido. Ou, melhor, um cara que ela _achava_ que não conhecia.

**Conseqüências – **Capítulo 21 – Semi-Completa – Já está com o penúltimo capítulo on. Nos tempos de colégio, Draco Malfoy e Virgínia Weasley tiveram um caso, mas o loiro sumiu. O que acontece quando ele retorna e descobre que é pai de gêmeos?

**Bilhetes – **Capítulo 4 – Incompleta – Em bilhetes, Gina relata para Luna o inferno que é ser detida com Draco Malfoy como supervisor!

Bom, espero que continuem comigo em alguma das fics, fora **Garota Veneno, A Filha do Ministro **e **Miss Simpatia**, que já estão terminadas!

Agora, as reviews:

**Ana Gabi: **Que bom que você gostou da fic! Aqui está o final dela, espero que tenha gostado!! E espero que continue acompanhando alguma outra fic minha!

**Biazinha Malfoy: **haiuahuia Espero que você veja que o fim da fic está on!! Viu, a Gina não morreu! Espero que tenha gostado!

**Thaty: **CONTINUEI! Espero que tenha gostado! ;D Beijos!!

**Dani Sly: **Espero que você esteja aliviada! A Gina não morreu, ela está viva! Graças aos esforços do loiro! Espero que tenha matado sua curiosidade e que esteja satisfeita! Beijos!

**Karen Dantas Malfoy: **hauiahuiahaiha Não, não, não se vá! Tem outra que é assim: Não aprendi dizer adeus, mas deixo você ir, com lágrimas no olhaaaaar... hauihauihauhi Tudo a ver com a fic, né? Espero que tenha gostado do fim! Beijos!!

**Ana Raquel: **Aiiin! Haihaiuah Espero que tenha gostado!! Beijos!

**EuDy: **O que achou do fim **de verdade**? Hauiahiu Espero que tenha gostado!!

**Stra. Malfoy: **Atualizei! Espero que você não tenha morrido do coração! ;D Obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic!!

**Manuela Bloom: **ahuahiuahauih Já coloquei o Sr. Cucaracha no FEDEX, deve estar chegando daqui há pouco! Espero que tenha gostado do fim!

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore: **Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que não tenha morrido!! Hauihaiuah Espero que tenha gostado:D Beijooos!

**Thais Weasley Malfoy: **haiuahaiuh Eu não sou má, não. Y.Y Então, ROOMY, XD Que bom que você gostou do último capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado deste também!!!

**Gabiii: **Não precisa esperar mais! Aqui está o último capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado!! Beijos!

**Musa-Sama: **É mesmo, é triste que a fic tenha acabado, mas, também, quase um ano! \O/ Espero que tenha gostado!!! Um beijo!!

**Anaisa: **hauahiuah Aqui está o novo capítulo, então, você não precisa me matar... Já que... você sabe... a Ginoca não morreu!! Espero que tenha gostado, sócia lindona!!

**KristinahH: **Eles são uns fofos mesmo! Não tem casal mais tchuco do que Draco/Gina!! Ahuiahiuah Bom, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!!!

Bom, gente!

É isso aí!

Obrigada por terem acompanhado a fic, e espero que continuem me acomapanhando em outras fics!

Um beijo imenso,

Gii


End file.
